


Home sweet Home

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: A little sweet amberprice storie wehn they at home in there own flat.





	Home sweet Home

Chloe comes home after a 8 hours work day at the mechanic store and pulls of her boots and her work outfit. She walk in here and Rachels bedroom and goes to there warderrobe. Chloe fits back in a confortable black longsleeve pullover and long dark blue pants. She walks outside and go to the bathroom were she can already hear Rachel siging under there shower. She knocks but Rachel didnt hear it so she just walks in and sit on the toilette to pee. "Chloe!?" Rachel says and Chloe just says funny "who else would sit here and pee while youre signing your love songs under the shower?". Rachel giggles and looks over the shower curtain with a smile on her face. "Why you also come in here?" she looks at Chloe with a flirty face who is sitting still on the toilette. Chloe looks up at her future wifes face and give her a smile back. Rachel take that as a yes and countine showering. She hears the toilet flush but no Chloe comming to here. "My Punk wehre are you, im waiting here?" she says but Chloe just says back "Sorry Rach im soo tired, today was a long work day". 

After Rachel is finished with showering she has her hair up to a messy bun and arround her naked body is a purple towel. She walks out and see Chloe who is lyng on there couch and watch some trash Tv, she walks over to her and lands on top of Chloe and says "its ok babe, that is nearly better than having sex with you" and give her a lovley kiss on her lips. Chloe smiles and pull her girlfriend closer to her that she has know both of her arms arround rachels towel and Rachel give Chloe one last kiss on her forhead as they coutine watching Tv and cuddeling toghter for the rest of the day.  



End file.
